Killed Dreams
by queenundertaker
Summary: What if during one of the battles between the Senju and Uchiha, they captured Madara? HashiMada (eventually) Rated for violence and torture.
1. Chapter 1

**So I edited and changed this chapter. It will affect the plot a little bit, so you will need to reread. **

* * *

"Aniki, come on, let's play something! I'm _bored_!" Izuna whined as he latched onto his elder brother's shirt, attempting to move him on his feet. As Madara finally turned to look at Izuna as opposed to his book, he pulled off his signature puppy eyes. "Please." It wasn't a question. He already knew that his brother could never say no to him.

Madara yanked a dandelion out of the ground and marked the page in his book with the weed. He snapped it shut, placing it beside him. "Fine. What do you want to play?" he asked. He pushed himself off of the ground and dusted the dirt from his pants.

"Tag!" Izuna said, placing his hand on Madara's forearm. "And you're it!" He ran off in the opposite direction, not giving Madara time to reply.

"Remember to not go outside of the fence!" he yelled off into the distance, hoping that his little brother would hear- or rather pay attention- to him. Their father was Tajima Uchiha, the leader of the Uchiha clan. He had warned them countless times to never stray beyond the fence. The Uchihas were currently at war with the Senju clan, and all three of their elder brothers had been killed in the fearsome battles. He couldn't bare the thought of his otouto being harmed; he had to protect him, no matter what the cost.

Izuna obviously hadn't heard his warning because the fence was exactly where he was heading full speed at. A thought passed in his mind if he should go retrieve his father, but if he did that, both of them would be scolded. No, he could do this by himself. It couldn't be that hard to just catch up to him and bring him back, would it? When Izuna left the security of their camp, Madara didn't hesitate even a second to follow him. "Izuna! Wait! Stop! We're not allowed beyond the fence!"

He trailed after Izuna into the forest until he tripped over some foliage, falling flat on his face. They were pretty deep into the forest, and he made sure to stay mostly straight so that he knew that the Uchiha camp was directly behind them. Mostly straight being the keywords, but if they kept walking, they had to reach a point where the forest didn't go any further, right? He assured himself with false hope before crouching down next to Izuna.

"Otouto, are you alright?" he asked. He held out a hand for him to latch onto.

"I'm fine, aniki. I just cut my knee a little bit," Izuna replied as he stood up.

"We need to go back. You know it is _forbidden_ for us to stray from the fence!" Madara scolded.

"But you followed me, so.."

"Because I couldn't let you go alone! Let's go, okay? I can bandage your knee when we get back."

"Don't lie, you were just as curious as me to see what lied beyond the fence. Besides, how hard could it be to just walk back."

"The season is about to change, so the sun will go down much faster now. We need to hurry unless you want to be walking in the dark," Madara muttered.

Izuna hanged on Madara's arm like glue to paper as if he were afraid that he would lose him.

After they had been walking for almost an hour, Madara figured that they were definitely _lost_. He wouldn't admit this to his baby brother, but he figured that he knew this fact without him saying anything.

As some foliage rustled and five men stepped out in the open. "Look what we have here. Two Uchiha brats prowling around after dark, huh?" the largest of the five spoke up.

Madara pushed Izuna behind him and backed up slowly figuring that it would be best to not speak. Izuna grabbed the back of Madara's shirt and clutched on to it.

"Not much of a speaker, are we," he continued. "So is Tajima allowing children on patrols, or are you a couple of strays?"

"We are not strays. I don't wish any trouble," Madara spoke up.

"So you're not mute! Good. You just might be useful to us after all. I am Butsuma Senju," he said, yanking Madara by his collar. "Your name?"

"Does it honestly matter? You don't actually care, and I could care less about you," Madara said. What he didn't expect was when Butsuma punched him hard enough to make him fall backwards on the ground.

"Aniki!" Izuna cried out. Madara silenced him with a look.

"I don't tolerate disrespect. You will do well to learn that now rather than later." Butsuma glanced over at Izuna. "So this is your younger brother, then? It would be a shame if something happened to him, wouldn't it?" The threat was apparent is his voice, it made him uneasy. "So, remind me. What is your name?"

"*+-I am Madara Uchiha."

"Well then, Madara," the way he said his name sent chills down his spine, "I'll make a deal with you. I'll let your brother go _if_ you come with me. If you refuse, I'll kill him and still take you."

"Aniki, no! Don't even consider it!"

"I accept your offer. Just don't hurt him." Madara didn't even have to think about his answer, he immediately knew what he would do. No matter what, he had to keep his little brother out of harm's way. If it meant that he had to die, then so be it.

"You heard him. Leave before I decide to take back my offer," Butsuma said.

"Go, otouto. It's alright." Madara keeps the eye contact for only a moment more before Izuna runs off. Butsuma takes him by the hair and forces him to stand on his tiptoes.

"After him," he ordered. Two of the men disappeared after him.

"You lying Senju! We made a deal!"

"I said I would let him go, and I did. I didn't specify in what condition."

"Why you-!" Madara didn't get to finish his insult before being hit on the back of his neck. Everything went black, and the last thing he felt was falling to the ground.

Butsuma crouched down next to Madara's and whispered in his eart. "Be grateful I have use for you, or that would be your fate as well, Uchiha brat."


	2. Chapter 2

**There is a rape scene in this chapter. It will be the first and last scene of any kind of rape. Anything else will be fully consensual. I have it marked where it begins. **

He hadn't moved from the spot where he had been sitting for over twelve hours now. The Senju had locked him inside of a cell after sealing his chakra with some kind of jutsu. The only light was from a lantern on a table. His arms was pinned above his head, wrists locked between the cold iron of the chains. His eyes were covered by a translucent blindfold.

Madara was sore all over his body, but what hurt the most was inside his chest. It felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest- he felt empty, incomplete. What had happened to Izuna? Had they caught up to him? Or had he made it to someone that could help him? Madara didn't know the answer, and his nerves was eating his stomach from the inside out.

The metal door opened, and he could hear three sets of footsteps come inside. He heard the clack of shoes against the concrete and could feel the breath tickling against his cheek. A pair of hands reached around his head and untied the blindfold, slipping it off of him. He blinked a few times, his eyes getting used to the minimum light.

"So how are you feeling, Madara?" Butsuma asked.

He tilted his head up to meet Butsuma's gaze with a sneer. He still had his Uchiha pride, they could never take that away from him. "Just fine."

Butsuma gripped Madara's chin in a bruising grip. "I'm amazed how far the famous Uchiha pride goes. Even at such a young age.." he said. "But that matters not. You will break all the same. You know, I remembered something from a while ago."

"What would that be?" Madara asked.

"You're Tajima's son, aren't you? His little prodigy if I remember correctly."

"I am."

"I met an Uchiha lady once. She was quite the pretty little thing. And oh did she have a temper. I slayed her next to the river when she attacked. It was only later did I find out that she was Tajima's wife."

"You're the one who..killed my mother?" For the first time in a while, his eyes started to water up. He almost wished the blindfold still covered his face. Crying in front of one's enemy was a huge mistake. That was one of the first lessons he had ever been taught; to not cry in front of an enemy.

Butsuma pressed his lips against Madara's ear. "I still remember her blood staining her clothes from the stab wound I gave her. She begged me to let her go. Saying that she needed to raise her babies, that she had to protect them." Tears spilled down the sides of his cheeks and Butsuma continued, "I humiliated her before putting her out of her own misery."

Butsuma stood up, and Madara had a glimmer of hope that he might leave him alone, but the breathe was knocked out of him when a hard kick was landed on his stomach. Then another. And another. "You will get no mercy from me either. What a shame it is to have to ruin a pretty face like your's. You take a lot after your mother, you know."

The pain didn't shock him as much as the sound of the crack did. His mouth opened and a moan of pain slipped through.

"Dad, you're gonna kill him if you make his ribs puncture his vitals!" the dark-haired Senju protested.

Butsuma kicked him once more before turning toward the door. "He's as good as dead anyway. Better a dead Uchiha than an alive one," he said. Butsuma and Tobirama walked out of the room and Hashirama bent down in front of Madara.

"I'm sorry he's so brutal, Uchiha-san," Hashirama said as somewhat of an apology. Madara didn't answer him in words, instead he met his gaze and his glare softened up a little. The Senju's hands lit up blue, and he pressed his hands against the Uchiha's skin. He heard the crack of his ribs going back into place and the bruise forming on his jaw healing. "Your ribs will be tender for a few days, I'm afraid.."

"It's not the first time I've broken them," Madara muttered.

"Father has been through...a lot. His anger is aimed incorrectly at you," Hashirama tried to explain.

"He has, huh?" Madara muttered.

"Both sides have had losses, Madara-san," Hashirama said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Your sympathy is unwelcome and unneeded. You're a clan of murderers; why would _you _care?" Madara retorted, shaking off his hand.

"I don't agree with my father, you know. I just want peace. Real peace with no war," he said.

"True peace will never happen, you fool," he commented. Hashirama didn't reply anymore, he just stood up, said goodbye, and walked out of the room.

Madara shook his head until his ebony hair fell down his back. It was so unnatural to him to feel so vulnerable and weak. He had been called the prodigy in his clan ever since his chakra had been sensed. Not that his brains were lacking in any way either. His brother Izuna had always looked up to him, and he had his share of his father's praise. He was supposed to be the Uchiha heir for Kami's sake!

And he was locked up here now. A few tears fell down his face, not from the pain those Hell-sent Senju had inflicted on his body, but from his cracked heart. He loved his brother. What if they had killed him?

The Uchiha clan needed him, right? His father was a once in a life-time leader, and he couldn't beat him, but he had to try and be suitable for the position. He closed his eyes and attempted to feel the chakra. His eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on finding it. It was there for sure, but it was blocked. He let out a soft sigh and let himself fall into a deep comatose.

"_Madara, Izuna, I'm afraid your mother died. I'm so sorry," Tajima said. _

_Right then and there, Izuna's tears automatically started to flow, and he clutched on to Madara's shirt. "It'll be alright, otouto, it's going to be okay," he murmured, pulling Izuna into a hug. He was lying, though. He was holding back his own tears and wails so that Izuna wouldn't see his aniki crying. _

"_I'll kill every last one of those damned Senju. You just watch," Madara whispered. He couldn't see it himself, but a ring of chakra was forming around him. Chakra so strong that it was actually a visible blue color. _

_Tajima eyed Madara in plesent shock. If his chakra was already this strong... It would be even greater when he fully matures. "Madara, calm down. It's going to be alright, I promise," he soothed. Tajima stepped through the chakra and took both of his children into his arms. He usually wouldn't cuddle them like this, however, now wasn't the time to tell them to hide their emotions. _

"_No it won't!" Madara hissed. "Mother's gone now, and I'll never get to see her again. I'll never smell her perfume or hear her sing again. I'll never be able to hug her or show her things. She's gone." A few tears slipped down his face, and he started sniffling and hiccuping. _

"_I love your mother very much, you know. I'm going to miss her as well. But one day, we will see her again. We'll be able to smell and touch her again one day. But in the present, don't you think that she would want you and Izu to be strong for her?" Tajima said as he ran his hands down both of his sons' hair. Madara didn't comment or reply, he just allowed himself to sob in his father's arms til he fell asleep. _

With a jerk, he woke him from his dream with tears running down his face. The door was opened, and Butsuma walked inside with two other men. He shut and locked the door behind him before squatting in front of Madara. Butsuma's hand wiped away the tears from his face. "I'm still in shock that someone like you is able to shed tears. Despite you Uchihas pretending to be gods, you're human just like the rest of us, huh?" he commented.

**If you want to skip the non-con scene, then what is above will be the ending of the chapter. The rest is a rape scene. **

"Go on. Do what you please with him. I've seen both of you eye him. He's just a prisoner after all. _Break him._" With that Butsuma left the cell, leaving Madara alone with the two men. He yanked on his restraints, trying to get free from them. The way that they were looking at him was something new to him, nothing that he had ever seen before. Aimed at himself, anyway.

"So, let's make this easy, alright?"

"Make what easy?"

One of the men unlocked the restraints and he rubbed his wrists. "Don't fight, just let it happen. If you fight, it's going to hurt a lot more." At the same time, both of them took hold of him, their hands groping at him through his yukata. Madara's eyes widened in realization and he pushed against them, squirming.

"No! Get your hands off of me!" Madara clawed at their hands, pushing against them. One held him, pinning his hands behind his back. The other untied the sash, allowing the yukata to slip open, showing off his lightly muscled chest. His yukata was yanked off of his bodyb and thrown in the opposite direction. They used his sash to tie his hands together.

He was released for a moment as both of them undressed. He was pushed face forward into one of their lap. He cried out as he felt the other position themselves at his entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Madara does seem to be a little OC, but that's okay I guess? We haven't seen too much of what his younger self was really and truly like. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Ebony hair was stuck to his face from sweat and tears, and his body was beaten and bruised. Madara faintly heard the click of a door and looked up to see Hashirama walk in. "Oh god. Are you alright? Let me-"

The eldest Senju closed the door behind him, and Madara crawled backwards to the wall. "Don't touch me!"

"You're _hurt._ Let me help you; I won't hurt you. I promise I won't," Hashirama said.

Madara practically roared at him, "Fuck off! I'm not some frightened dog!"

With his hands raised in front of him, he said, "I know you're not. But even the strongest people will need help sometimes."

When Madara didn't reply and his glare lightened up, Hashirama deemed it safe to get closer to him. He squatted down in front of the Uchiha- who immediately covered his lower region with his yukata- and started using his chakra to heal his noticeable bruises and cuts.

After being completely silent for a few minutes, Madara said, "Will you answer a question of mine?"

Without looking up from the wound he was focusing on, he said, "What is your question?"

He hesitated. "Nevermind..It doesn't matter. It's not important."

"Go on. I'm curious as to what you want to know."

"Did they kill my brother?" he asked.

Hashirama stopped healing him and froze in place. After recovering from the shock of the question, he forced out an answer. "I don't know. I haven't heard about your brother." Hashirama continued with healing him, "..There, I'm done."

Madara met his gaze and blinked once before slightly bowing his head, "Th..." He hesitated. "Thank you, Senju-san."

"Just call me Hashirama. We're close in age, so...It would be weird," he said. "Can I call you Madara?"

The Uchiha bit back an insult, "I don't care. Call me whatever you want to call me."

Hashirama rubbed the back of his head before continuing, "I could get you to the showers if you want."

"What for? I have nothing to offer you."

"How about your friendship? I want you to think of me as a friend rather than an enemy," he said with a grin.

"Foolish Senju... Friendship is something that can't be given. It's something that has to be earned through trust and experience."

Hashirama shrugged his shoulders before standing straight up and offered his hand to help him up. "Then trust me, and this can be our experience!"

Madara hesitantly took hold of his hand, slipping on his yukata "I don't give out my trust that easily," he paused for a second, "...Hashirama."

Hashirama opened the door before answering, "Neither do I, but I would like to put my trust in you, and vice versa as well." Madara didn't answer other than nodding his head ever so slightly before walking beside the Senju.

It dawned on him that if he wanted to run, he could right now. The only thing holding him back was that his chakra had been blocked, and he couldn't access it. He had spent his hours of isolation trying to concentrate on his chakra, but it was all in vein, the block wouldn't budge. His logical side told him to stay put until his chakra was back, that way he could outrun them. Possibly even fight them if they followed.

Hell, who was he kidding? His father hadn't the time to train him properly before he died, and the most he knew was a clone jutsu and a fire jutsu. That wouldn't get him very far at all, in fact, he would probably be captured within a mile of running.

Hashirama broke the silence between them, "The showers are in here. I'll sit outside the door, but I'm right here if you need anything, okay?"

Madara nodded as a way of saying thank you- something he wasn't used to doing- and stepped inside the bathroom. He immediately stripped the yukata he was wearing and stepped into the shower, turning the water to as hot as he could bare.

"Hey! You should tell me about yourself! I know almost nothing about you!" Hashirama said.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen in about a week."

"A week? When's your birthday, then?"

"December the 24th."

"Do you have a favorite color?"

"Not especially, but I do admit that I am keen to red."

"What about your family?"

"My father is head of the clan, my mom is dead, my elder brothers are dead, and Izuna, well..I hope he's alright."

"I apologize..I didn't mean to..."

"Don't...start apologizing."

"What were they like?"

"My father isn't around all the time, but he is my role model. I always want to do my best for him. His praises are something of a rarity I don't get often, and when I do it makes my day. I don't remember my mother, but I can still remember her scent; she smelled of roses. Then my baby brother..he.." Tears started falling down his face, and he struggled to make his voice not shake. "He is my world. I love him more than life. I would do anything for him. He may be a pest at times, but he is was so innocent in this hell we live in. I don't think I could bare living without him.." He had to wait for his breathes to even out before getting out of the shower.

"I'm so-"

"I told you to not start apologizing."

Hashirama continued on, "I have a younger brother, and I... It's unbearable to think of ever losing him."

"I don't think he's dead, but I'm terrified that there's even a chance that he's not with me anymore.

"Of peace. Even as the crimson stained his white innocence, the little fool was thinking of peace." He collapsed onto the ground sobbing, unable to hold it in.

Hashirama stepped inside and got in front of Madara, pulling him into a hug. "I don't think his ideas were foolish, you know. I wish of peace, I don't want to fight."

Madara spoke softly, "I've spoken too much. How foolish of _me_. Letting my emotions show."

"You're a human, not a tool. You have emotions; it's unnatural for them to not show."

"Unnatural perhaps, but emotions are a weakness. They cloud your judgment, impair your vision."

Hashirama placed a hand over his heart, "Strength comes not from the size or speed of a person, it comes from the heart."

"I wish I could just change my beliefs like that; I wish I could believe in something like that."

"I don't expect you to, but perhaps one day..?"

"There isn't going to be a one day, you fool. I'm going to die sooner than later."

"The elders won't execute you. I'm sure they won't."

"Do you even know who I am? I am Madara Uchiha- heir to the Uchiha clan, son of Tajima Uchiha. Your elders will have me six feet under without any kind of a chance."

"I didn't know you were heir, but I don't think they will execute you. You misunderstand the Senju. Most of my clan want peace. We want a peace treaty. There are a few..like my father..who enjoy fighting, but the majority want peace with the Uchiha."

"Peace will never happen. Not on this Earth. There will always be disagreement, hate, greed."

"Work with me then. Why put the idea down before even attempting it?"

"Perhaps things will settle down one day, but there will always be battles. Maybe not physical ones, but the ones you cannot see, those are what you should really fear."


	4. Chapter 4

If he was assuming correctly, today would be the twelfth day that he had been locked up in the Senju camp. Ever since _that_ day, Hashirama had started to take over his needs. The Senju had started bringing in his food and usually they would talk while he ate. Sometimes about themselves and other times they would just get into a deep conversation about unimportant things. Even though Madara kept bringing up the topic of what they were going to do with him, the question always got ignored or evaded.

The door pushed open, causing a breeze to hit him in the face, and Hashirama started talking, "Madara, your trial is today. They're coming right now to take you. Please just don't talk unless directly spoken to. No smart alec remarks, and...and.. Oh god."

Madara held his hands up before responding. "Calm down, Hashirama. You don't need to worry. Let's just see what fate has in store for today."

Hashirama glared at him."You ass! I'm serious about this! Don't be rude. Don't insult them and-" he said.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one freaking out? Calm down, idiot."

"I just..don't want to lose you. I don't want you to _die_."

"Do you really think that I want to die? I'm not stupid, so don't insult me by telling me how to behave in front of elders. I bet you're not supposed to be down here either, Senju. Get out of here before you get in trouble."

The look of fear evident in his eyes, Hashirama took hold of the door, slowly shutting it. "Just be careful," he said.

Madara closed his eyes and started to think of happier thoughts. He had to calm down his nerves, even though he was doing his best to not let them show. On the inside, he was panicking and on the outside, he was trembling. What if they decided to kill him? What then? He had a hunch that he wouldn't be able to escape execution, and all his instincts told him that they probably wouldn't have any mercy for him.

About five minutes later, the door opened, revealing Butsuma and another man. "Madara Uchiha, your trial starts immediately. You will be killed if any of your actions are deemed harmful," Butsuma said.

He had to hold in a shudder as he pushed himself up onto his feet, not feeling the need to reply. He held his hands out for them to put the chains on, which when he got a closer look at, seemed to absorb chakra from a seal engraved on the metal. Not that it mattered, he couldn't use any chakra anyway from whatever jutsu had been used on him.

Madara allowed them to lead him away from the room and out into the sun. He squinted his eyes to shield them from the exposure at least a little. He was pushed into a building with five gray-haired people- two men and three women in the front. Others sat in the back of the room, staring at him either in disgust or boredom. "Sit, Uchiha child," one of the elders said. Madara did what they said and looked at them slowly one-by-one. At least the elders weren't glaring at him, that was a start.

"Madara Uchiha- age sixteen. You're the son of Tajima Uchiha, and the next in line heir of the Uchiha clan, correct?"

He met their gazes, showing no fear in his eyes, or rather trying not to. "Yes, that's correct."

"What exactly were you doing twelve days ago when caught in the forest?" a male elder asked.

Madara decided to just answer honestly."I was chasing after my brother playing a game. He left camp, and I followed to bring him back. We got lost," he said.

"That will be all, Uchiha-kun."

Madara simply bowed his head and shut his eyes so that he could somewhat ignore the stares that seemed to cut into him. He heard whispering of the elders in front of him, but couldn't make out their words. He heard hushed whispering in the back of the building, and he could make out 'kill him' being repeated.

"Our decision is..to keep him locked up. To be able to study an Uchiha could be very helpful and beneficial to us."

His eyes snapped open in shock, and he barely kept himself from trembling. Study him? What was he, an animal? He knew better than to yell insults at them, so he kept his mouth shut. Even as the man who brought him in here helped him up guided him back to his cell. As the other guy left, Butsuma stayed and shut the door behind him.

Butsuma walked up to him and pulled out the key to the chains binding his hands. "Come, Uchiha. Let me take those off," he said. Madara hesitated before walking up to him and holding out his hands. Butsuma took them off and bent over to whisper in his ear. "Did you have fun last week? It's too bad I couldn't join in, I was busy. You look so much like your mother, I can hardly believe it. That's why I chose you rather than your brother. I do believe I made the right choice," he said. Butsuma's hand trailed down his back.

Madara couldn't take it. He pulled his hand back and a loud _slap_ echoed throughout the cell. His eyes filled with rage. "How dare you! Don't you ever lay a hand on me again!" Madara said.

Butsuma pinned him against a wall. He gripped the Uchiha's chin in a bruising grasp. "You're my prisoner, not the other way around," he said.

Madara's eyes started to water, so he squeezed his eyes shut and flinched. "I'm prisoner to nobody. Don't be mistaken." The pressure on his chin lowered, and Butsuma gently stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"Your pride will be your downfall, Madara. All of the Uchihas are cursed with that sin. Blessed with beauty, cursed with pride. One day you will fall to your knees. You will beg for your death."

With that, Butsuma dropped his hand to his side and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Almost immediately, the door reopened and shut. "Madara! Oh thank kami, I thought the worst, and...I'm just so happy that it didn't," Hashirama said. As Madara turned to face Hashirama, he was engulfed in a hug.

Madara immediately tensed up before just letting Hashirama hug him. "I will escape one day. Perhaps by running with my tail tucked, but I won't stay here my whole life. I have things to do, goals to accomplish," he said.

Hashirama pulled away from him, looking into Madara's eyes. "I know you will because I wouldn't expect anything different," he said. "Just promise that when you do, that you won't forget me. I said that I want to be your friend, and I meant it."

Madara chuckled a little. "Hashirama Senju. The Senju who would go out of his way to befriend an Uchiha. How could I forget you, you idiot?" he said.

"By the way, you're being moved to another cell tomorrow. I don't know if anybody told you..?" he said.

The look in his eyes basically told Madara what to do. If he was going to get away, tomorrow would be his best chance at doing so. "No, I wasn't aware of that. Thank you," he said.

Hashirama bent down a little and whispered, "I'll miss you. Perhaps a little more than I should. I do hope you succeed, 'Dara. " The Senju kissed his cheek and left quickly, not giving Madara a chance to talk.

He leaned against the wall and slid down into a sitting position, his hand sitting against his cheek. Did Hashirama really just kiss him? Well, it _was_ just on the cheek, so it didn't really count. But somehow he didn't mind the idea of doing it again. He closed his eyes, figuring that he would need to be rested.

_Madara's eyes opened wide. "But Mommy, where are you going?" he asked. _

_She ruffled the top of his head. "Mommy is just going to the forest to gather some herbs, okay, sweetheart? Go back to bed. I promise I'll be back soon," she said. _

"_But the forest is big and scary! Daddy said so!" he said. _

_She picked up Madara and carried him back inside where she held him in her lap. She started to sing. _

"_The bear speaks to the moon, _

_The moon tells the stars, _

_The stars twinkle down to me and tell me their words,_

_And I speak to you,_

_And you speak to me,_

_One day I hope you will sing the song I sing." _

_Madara closed his eyes and felt her tuck him into bed. A few hours later, he awoke to someone sitting on his bed. It was his father. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "..Daddy?" he said._

"_Madara, something really bad just happened, but I want you to know that everything is going to be okay. I promise," Tajima said. _

_He sat up in his bed. "What happened?" he asked. _

_Tajima took a deep breath. "Your mother...she was murdered. We heard her screams, but it was too late when we got there," he said. _

_Madara felt his eyes watering up. "No, you're wrong. Mommy said she would be fine! She pr-promised!" he said. The tears spilled over and he put his head in his knees. Tajima reached out, rubbing his back. _

"_It will be alright. Wouldn't your mother want you to be strong for her? She loved you and your brothers very much," Tajima said. _

Madara woke with a start as the door opened and two people walked inside. "Uchiha, you're moving cells," he said. The Uchiha stood up and they took hold of him by his shoulders. "Don't stop and keep walking, understand? ...Good."

He shielded his eyes from the sunlight with his arms and his eyes dashed around the camp, searching for somewhere to run. This was his chance, and it just might be his only chance for a while. The entrance was several yards away from him and guarded by two lazy looking men. One of the guards pushed him forward roughly, sending him out of his thoughts. "Keep moving!"

Madara stumbled a few steps, forcing himself to fall down. "Damn it," he muttered.

The guard who pushed him used the back of his yukata to put him back on his feet. Madara used his foot to kick the guard in the shin and then trip him. He turned 180 degrees towards the gate and made a mad dash for it, dodging anyone who attempted to stop him. Even without chakra, he was still decently fast. He dodged the guards who was caught off guard and plunged into the forest.

He ran for at least several miles until he found somewhere to hide for a few minutes. He crawled backwards until he was completely hidden by the foliage. 'Thank kami that worked. I just need to rest for a few minutes, maybe just until nightfall when it will be harder to spot me.' He focused on making his breathing even out and worked on working the chains on his hands. The chains were severely hindering his balance, and it would be easier to run if they were off, but it would probably take a jutsu to break them.

When the sky turned dark, he crawled out of the foliage and began to walk on, hoping that the Senju were gone by now. His stomach growled and his throat ached; he hadn't consumed anything in at least a day. "I'm sensing someone up ahead! Do you think it's the Uchiha?" was all he heard before he forced himself to start running in the opposite direction of the voices. He heard twigs snapping and the wind blowing behind him. They were getting closer!

"There he is! Catch him!"

Madara pushed himself even harder. He could feel the lactic acid in his muscles, the way his heart was pumping furiously. Whether it was because of fear or because of the running, he didn't know. He wasn't ready to die yet. He still needed to be trained. He was going to be the heir one day. He couldn't be stopped by the likes of them!

A sharp pain lit up starting from the back of his leg and he fell down, clutching his left leg. He ripped out the kunai sticking out from his calf and felt blood ooze out through his fingers. "You've been such a pain in the ass, kid. Now go to sleep," the Senju said, immediately kicking him in the temple.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is an update that I figured you guys really deserve. Killed Dreams is on top of my fanfiction priorities. I have also rewritten some of it, so you will need to reread chapters 1-4. Chapter 5 will replace this when I'm finished writing it. You can check my progress on my profile or ask me about it on tumblr (username is queenundertaker). Thanks, guys!**


End file.
